Dez truques marotos para um aprendiz de maroto
by Mrs Paddy
Summary: Alguns truques marotos para quem deseja ser como eles, com algumas situações engraçadas também...


****

**Dez truques marotos para um aprendiz de maroto**

**Lição número 1 – Sempre tenha a mão o mapa do maroto e a capa da invisibilidade.**

Sirius: Não que seja EXTREMAMENTE necessário, mas é sempre bom ter em mãos estes acessórios para ir à Hogsmeade se você não tem permissão e para fugir do Filch também. Ok, é EXTREMAMENTE necessário ter em mãos tais acessórios.

Peter: É a melhor lição! E você pode sair a hora que quiser pra trazer doces de Hogsmeade.

Sirius: Cale-se, Rabicho! Ah, e com o Mapa do Maroto fica mais fácil de localizar o Ranhoso, o alvo preferido.Não que o Ranhoso tenha que ser o seu alvo, mas algum besta tem que ser não é? E se você o atacar usando a capa da invisibilidade, é melhor ainda, ele nunca vai saber o que o atingiu.O que é chazão mesmo?

**Lição número 2 – Sempre desrespeite as regras.**

James: Não que essa seja a minha preferida, mas gosto dela mesmo assim.O que mata é detenção com a McGonagall num dia em que temos treino de quadribol.

Remus: Ele só diz isso porque adora ver a Evans nervosa.Não que essa lição não seja importante...mas tenho uma reputação a zelar!

Sirius: Lição número 3 – nunca tenha uma reputação a zelar?

Remus: Cale a boca, Almofadinhas.

Peter: Concordo com o Almofadas.

Remus: Cale-se você também.

**Lição número 3 – Sempre tenha um alvo para suas marotagens.**

McGonagall: Potter! Black! Detenção comigo às oito horas da noite!

James: Mas, professora McGonagall, ele que xingou a Evans! Não fui eu, juro!

Sirius: Isso sem contar que o Ranho...Digo, Snape, é o nosso alvo preferido para nossas marotagens!

James: Chiu! Cale a boca, Cadela! Quer piorar ainda mais as coisas? Tia, nós temos treinos hoje à noite e a Grifinória precisa vencer o jogo!

McGonagall: Vocês são jogadores tão BONS que um treino a menos não prejudicaria o time.Às oito horas, na minha sala e ponto final.

Remus chegando apressado: Eu disse que a Evans virava-se da detenção e disse também que não ia adiantar atacar o Ranhoso...Digo, Snape.

**Lição número 4 – NUNCA seja certinho.**

Remus falando com os Marotos, extremamente indignado: Certinho uma pinóia! Esperem até vocês verem o que eu faço!

Peter fingindo estar tremendo: Dá até medo! Uhh..

Sirius: Deixa de ser frouxo Rabicho, o Aluado nunca faz nada e...

Lúcio Malfoy, de cabeça pra baixo, no ar: desgraçado! Espera só até eu espalhar seu segredinho para a escola inteira!

Remus Lupin, brincando com a varinha com ar de despreocupado: Virar doninha vai ser tão bom pra você Malfoy...O ar ai em cima é rarefeito?

James, rindo descontroladamente: Isso prova que a lição 5 é...

**Lição número 5 – Nunca duvide de um maroto.**

Lílian Evans chega indignada, pronta para dar detenções: Vocês são uns babacas que só sabem atacar á que dá pra colocar o Malfoy no chão? Ele não tem culpa de ser feio...

James vê Lílian e vai logo tentando abraçá-la: Lil! Amor! Vem cá me dar um beijo!

Lílian, empurrando James e com uma cara não muito boa: Nem morta!

Remus, com cara de maníaco aponta a varinha para Malfoy que estava 'flutuando': HAHAHA! Seu idiota! Vire doninha!

Sirius, assustado com o comportamento de Remus, dá dois passos para o lado, se afastando de Lupin: Pirou.

Peter, olhando para o chão, indignado: Sem comentários.

McGonagall surge na cena como se tivesse nascido do chão: Liberacorpus! Lupin! Que decepção! Detenção com o senhor Black, o senhor Potter e o senhor Pettigrew às oito horas!

Peter: Mas eu não fiz nada dessa vez!

Sirius: Somente dessa -se, andando com a gente você sempre correrá este risco.

Lucio Malfoy: Você pagará caro por isso! – o garoto sai correndo com o rosto vermelho, enquanto Lupin se esconde numa armadura.

McGonagall, falando com alunos do primeiro ano: Humpf! Vamos andando… Vamos andando…

Remus, levantando o capacete da armadura onde estava escondido: Ei, Lil, ela já foi?

Lílian, dando um pulinho e derrubando todos os livros: Aaah! O que você está fazendo ai Lupin?

Sirius: Ele está brincando de até armadura!

Remus: Engraçadinho...Olha isso. – Remus apontou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço.

Lucio Malfoy, com os cabelos em chamas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Socorro! Ajudem-me, seus porcos!

Lílian abaixando-se para pegar seus livros: Humpf! Não se fazem gentlemans como antigamente!

James, olhando o que não devia: Somos marotos, não gentlemans...Lílian Evans! Por Merlin!

**Lição 6 – Todo maroto tem sua ...Mulheres.**

Sirius começa a rir descontroladamente – A visão ai é legal, Pontas?

James, ainda olhando o que não deve –Opa..se é...

Lílian levanta-se, extremamente vermelha, enquanto Remus abaixa-se, pegando os livros da ruiva: Er...Lupin...Depois você me devolve os livros tá? Tchau mesmo! – a garota saiu correndo, o rosto corado e todos no corredor olhando para a moça.

Sirius, chegando perto de uma menina que estava observando Lílian correr: E então...Você vem sempre aqui? – a garota olha para ele, como se a cantada não estivesse sorri para a garota, que se derrete toda.

Garota – Eu venho...Quando você está aqui!

Sirius dá um sorriso maroto e coloca as mãos sob o ombro da garota, que cora: É bom saber disso...

Remus, ainda com a armadura e os livros de Evans na mão: Não vai prestar... – dizia ele olhando para uma sonserina que vinha logo à frente.

Garota da Sonerina: Black! Mal saio e já está com outra? Seu cachorro!

Sirius com cara de quem está encrencado: Calma, eu posso explicar...Ela é minha prima!

Garota: Eu não sou sua prima! Espere, ia me beijar enquanto saia com outra? Patife! – as garotas voltam-se contra Sirius, que sai correndo para o outro corredor.

Remus, indignado, com James e Peter rindo: Eu disse que não ia prestar...

**Lição 7 – Detenção? Fuja! Vá para seu treino de quadribol.**

Remus, com dificuldade para andar debaixo da capa da invisibilidade: Espero que a McGonagall não descubra.

Sirius, despreocupado: Ela não vai coisa, colocamos a culpa no Filch! Ou no Pirraça!

Peter, tropeçando nos próprios pés: É, colocamos a culpa dificuldade é andar aqui...

James: Calem a boca! Vão nos descobrir.

Filch, para sua gata: Meu docinho, ouviu alguma coisa? – a gata parecia olhar através da capa.

Remus, desesperado: Ferrou! Ferrou! Ferrou!

Sirius: Chiiiiu. Calem-se!

Peter dá um tropeção, fazendo Sirius e Remus cair: Meu Meeeeeeeeeeeeerlin!

James, já sem a capa e com Filch e McGonagall olhando para eles: Calem a boca...Seus...Inúteis. – os marotos olham para a McGonagall, com uma expressão que ninguém conseguia definir.

McGonagall, com Filch sorrindo maliciosamente ao seu lado: Fugindo da detenção não é? Têm sorte de eu estar de bom humor e não os privar de , quero os quatro em minha sala agora.

Sirius, falando baixinho para James: Pontas acho que Dumbledore já deu uns tratos nela. – James não conseguiu se conter e riu baixinho.

Remus: Calados! Vocês vão piorar ainda mais a situação.

Sirius e James em coro: Sim, senhor Lobiso...aliás, Aluado!

**Lição 8 – Sempre vença osjogos de quadribol. Há sempre uma recompensa.**

Remus, torcendo pelo ultimo ponto da Grifinória contra a Sonserina: Vai, seu veado! Não é possível que depois da detenção você tenha ficado RUIM, Pontas!

James, em cima da vassoura, prestes a pegar o pomo: Eu vou conseguir...

Lucio Malfoy e Severo Snape, esperançosos: Ele não vai conseguir...

Lílian Evans: Ele vai conseguir...

Peter, sem esperança: Ele não vai conseguir.

Sirius, passa rápido ao lado de James, dá um pedala e voa para rebater o balaço: Pontas, inútil. Pega logo!

James, indignado, pega o pomo e comemora a vitória da Grifinória.

Quando o maroto chega até o chão, Lílian sai correndo das arquibancadas e pula no pescoço de James: Foi...perfeito!

James: Já gosta de mim é?

Lílian: Sempre gostei, meu maroto. – a garota o beija apaixonadamente, ouvindo os gritos animados da torcida e dos outros marotos.

**Lição 9 – Amigos são as coisas mais importantes.E Lílian Evans também.**

Remus, depois do jogo, numa de suas noites difíceis: Estou indo, caras.

Sirius, embaixo da capa de invisibilidade, puxa Remus para baixo e fica com a mãozinha pra fora, procurando James: Pontaaas...iuhuuuuu?

Peter ainda fora da capa, 'sem querer', aperta a bunda de Berta Jorkins.

Berta Jorkins, inconformada: Sei que gosta de mim e tudo mais, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de me apertar! Humpf!

Peter: Me desculpe. - o garoto desvia de Berta e espera um momento oportuno para entrar embaixo da capa.

Sirius, ainda com a mãozinha para fora da capa: Pontas...iuhuuuu...

Remus: Você parece gay, Almofadas.

Sirius, sorrindo sarcasticamente, fazendo cara de gay: Eu sei, benhê!

Lupin, tentando andar: Bicha louca!

Lílian, gritando com James: Não quero ouvir! Você disse que ia ficar aqui comigo esta noite, comemorando. Afinal, aonde você vai? Por que não me diz onde vai? Vai encontrar com suas outras, é?

James tentando se explicar: É segredo amor, não posso contar!

Sirius: Já começaram as cobranças...Por isso, lembrem-se: curtam a vida, crianças. Pontas...iuhuuuuu – ainda agitando as mãozinhas pra fora da capa.

Remus, já irritado com o comportamento do amigo: Já chega, Sirius!

Sirius, provocando Remus: Pontaas...iuhuuuuuu..

Lílian: Eu não quero ouvir! Se ao menos você me desse UMA explicação! Blablablablablaaa...!

Peter, embaixo da capa: O que é blablablablabla?

Sirius: E você pergunta pra mim?

James: Ok, , vem aqui. - o garoto estende a mão para Lílian, tentando ignorar o chilique da namorada, afinal sabia como ela era e aceitou-a assim.

Lílian vai e é olha para ela, sorrindo, e diz baixinho: É coisa com o te explica depois.

Remus, embaixo da capa, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possivel: E já vai me metendo no meio! Desgraça.

Lílian: Jameszinho, por favor...

James: Te amo muito tá?

Lílian, morrendo de curiosidade: Conte-me, caramba.

James, chegando no ouvido de Lilian: O Remus é lobisomem...

Lílian, completando a frase: ...E vocês são animagos! E ilegais.

James: Como adivinhou?

Lílian, rindo: eu já sabia.

Todos capotam, feito Lílian.

James: Certo, to indo, ruivona do meu coração! – dá um ultimo beijo em Lílian e entra disfarçadamente embaixo da capa.

Os marotos saem com dificuldade para perto do Salgueiro, transformam -se em animagos e se abre a 'passagem' e todos entram, indo para a Casa dos Gritos. Remus passa com dificuldade, seguido por Sirius e depois por marotos chegam perto da Casa dos Gritos, Lupin olha para a Lua, começa a sentir os efeitos da transformação e entra rápido na entra logo depois, seguido de Peter e de James que volta a se transformar em pessoa.

**Lição 10 – Seja um animago ilegal.**

James, prestes a fechar a porta: É ilegal mesmo! E ninguém saberá se você e seus amigos animagos não contarem. – James fecha a porta, volta a se transformar em animago enquanto Lupin se transforma em lobisomem, destruindo tudo na casa e uivando, fazendo com que as pessoas que moram ali perto sintam-se ameaçadas por algo que elas talvez nunca viriam a saber o que era.


End file.
